<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Really Meant That? by S_Rose_GP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618992">You Really Meant That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP'>S_Rose_GP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Apologies, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, First Kiss, Flirting, Gabriel Lives (Supernatural: Exodus), Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Sabriel - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Some Spoilers, dialogue from the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Unfinished Buisness (13x20)- Let the Good Times Roll (13x23)</p><p>Gabriel returns to the Winchesters to recieve help for revenge. All of that eventually leads to him ending the alternate apocalypse world to help save Mary and Jack. But the mood between Gabe and Sam keeps changing up, building quite the tension.</p><p>(Similar plot to the episodes but changed around a lot. Does contain actual dialouge from the show)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unfinished Buisness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel goes to the Winchesters for help on his revenge plan for Loki. <br/>(sorry if it seems rushed)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a faint knock at the door. Sam opens it to reveal Gabriel standing there, an obvious wound showing at his side. </p><p> "Hey fellas, looking for me?" he shuffles a little into the room, constantly checking behind himself.</p><p>"Gabriel?" Sam stared at him in disbelief, guess they wouldn't have to go looking for the archangel afterall.</p><p>"Yup, now that I'm-" Gabriel stumbles a little, Sam catching him. "Woah! Thanks Sammy... I'm a little uh."</p><p>Sam helps Gabe over to the couch to sit down.</p><p>"Can I see it?" Sam points to his bloodied shirt as Gabe scoffs and lifts it up. Sam winces at the angry scratch and tells Dean to get supplies.</p><p>"So, how'd you get yourself screwed up again?"</p><p>Gabe gave him an offended look as he inspected the wound, "Again? I always win my fights!"</p><p>Sam rasises an eyebrow at him when Dean walks into the room with some medical supplies, "Thanks Dean."</p><p>He prepares eveything and goes to bandage the wound, "This is gonna hurt a little"</p><p>Gabe winces and looks down at Sam as he applies the bandage, "A little?"</p><p>After the wound is all patched up, Dean begins to question Gabe until he finally decidies to try and get up and leave.</p><p>"Cool. Superdupes. Okay. Well, uh, in that case, gentlemen, I must bid you a fond adi-" He stands and grabs his stomach, Sam immideiately at his side, stabling him.</p><p>"Ohh! Yeah, nope. Maybe after a… little siesta." Gabe lays back down on the couch as Dean gives him an unammused look.</p><p>"You... uh, go ahead and go before you blow up on him. I'll make sure he's fine here."</p><p>Dean shoots a suspicious look at his brother.</p><p>"Y'know... make sure he doesn't leave?"</p><p>Dean nodds and silently leaves out the door.</p><p>"You still awake?" Sam sits back down on the couch next the the angel.</p><p>"Mhm," Gabriel answers with his eyes still closed.</p><p>"Wanna tell me what actually happened?"</p><p>"Nope"</p><p>"Well ok... then wanna tell me why you left?"</p><p>Gabe opens his eyes then shoots Sam a glare. "My Dad, so many questions Sammy."</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes, "If you'd quit dying then maybe I wouldn't be so worried."</p><p>Gabe raised an eyebrow, "I worry you?"</p><p>Sam avoids making eye contact, "Well yeah, obviously. You've died, what 3, 4 times already?"</p><p>"Most of them were fake-"</p><p>"Doesn't matter."</p><p>Gabe snickered, "Aww, I worry you."</p><p>The taller man scoffs and stands up, heading to his laptop on the table. "Get some sleep."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Where? Where am I?!" Gabriel jolts up from where he was laying.</p><p>Sam and Dean glance over to him with confused looks.</p><p>"Oh, you."</p><p>Dean continues to try and convince Gabe to help them when the door breaks down, reveiling two demi-gods.</p><p>"Raspberries."</p><p>Gabe goes onto give a brief introduction when one launches themself at Sam, then the other at Dean. Gabriel quickly goes to hide.</p><p>"Gabe! A little help here?"</p><p>He compeltely ignores the eldest Winchester's call for help, but instead goes to help Sam from being choked out by Narfi.</p><p>"Hiya Handsome" he smiles at Sam who gives him an odd look while he catches his breath.</p><p>"Ready to die?" He turns to Sleipnir who runs. Gabe attempts to go after him, but hunches over grabing his side again.</p><p>"You ok?" Dean too is just now recovering from their demi-god fight.</p><p>"Uh yeah, I just need a sec. I just... need a minute"</p><p>Dean holds up Enochian handcuffs and Gabe reacts with an annoyed face, "Wrong, you're not going anywhere."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Gabriel tells the story of what's going on after a few complaints and threats to Dean. Sam is noticably uncomfortable at the mention of porn stars, of course the older brother is found intrigued. </p><p>"Okay! Why don't we just skip to the end?"</p><p>Gabriel and Dean both give Sam an odd look but brush it off, "Alright then Mr. Jealous." the archangel sticks out his tounge at Sam.</p><p>Sam shoots him a confused look that morphs into a bitchface. Dean laughs, thinking Sam is jealous of the porn stars, but that's not what Gabe was hinting at.</p><p>"So you're getting revenge the old fashioned way because you're low on grace?"</p><p>Gabe pauses for a minute before turning to Sam with a sarcastic smile, "Don't let anyone tell you that you're just a pretty face."</p><p>Dean shaking his head in dissaproval gives Sam enough time to try and hide his blush.</p><p>"All right, anyway, if there are only, uh, three gods or monsters or whatever, how come there are four swords?"</p><p>"Oh. That top one? That is for the man with the plan, the architect of my torture, and my own personal public enemy numero uno. Their papa… Loki."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Gabriel continues to explain to Dean things about Loki, obviously annoyed he doesn't understand as easily as Sam.</p><p>"You know, none of this would've happened if you'd had just stuck around and helped us fight Lucifer." Dean was still trying to convince Gabriel to switch up his plan.</p><p>"Hey, I did help you. 'Casa Erotica'?"</p><p>"You call that help?"</p><p>"I call that art. But yes, without me, you two chuckleheads never would've known how to throw Lucifer back in the Cage." Gabe mouths 'jealous' at Sam, earning an eyeroll back from him.</p><p>Dean still continues to try and convince Gabriel to drop his plan. "Hey, what you're doing? This? This is not important."</p><p>Gabriel looses his cool on Dean, tired of trying to justify himself, "Every day, Asmodeus tortured me. Every… day! He fed off my grace for years! He used me, he debased me until I was… What I went through… you don't forgive. Everyone who had a hand in it will die. Get me?"</p><p>"Yeah. We do." Sam steps in, trying to cut Dean off from saying something snarky.</p><p>"Okay, you went through it. We get it. All right? But killing Loki? Not gonna change any of that. It's not. In fact, probably not even gonna make you feel better."</p><p>"Well, agree to disagree, Dean-o. We all have our demons. Mine are here, in this town."</p><p>"Okay. But...you're low on grace. And Loki knows you're coming." Sam reminds Gabe of Loki's advantages in the situation.</p><p>"Sam." Dean pulls his brother into a different room and crossed his arms, "Why the Hell are you being so nice to him?"</p><p>"Why the Hell are you being so harsh?!" Sam shoots back quickly.</p><p>"Okay, I think I know what this is."</p><p>"Okay, what is this?"</p><p>"You. You're you're so hopped up on this “Kill Bill” fantasy of his." Dean lowers his voice slightly, trying to make it as hard as possible for Gabriel to hear their conversation.</p><p>"No, no, no. This has nothing to do with me. "</p><p>"If you had a shot at Lucifer, you wouldn't take it?"</p><p>"Of course I would. But this is for Gabriel. He needs our help and I'm going to, are you coming or not." Dean groans but agrees with Sam. They both return out into the room.</p><p>"We'll help you Gabriel."</p><p>"As long as you agree to help us," Dean butts in, Sam giving him a dissaproving look.</p><p>Gabriel doesn't notice Sam's look and considers the offer, "Hmm."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam looks up from his gun when Gabriel enters the room wearing a new pair of clothes. He tries to quickly look away before they lock eyes, but Gabe already catches him and winks.</p><p>"All right, Uma, what's the plan?" Dean interrupts their silent flirting.</p><p>"Well, Sleipnir's a lot of things, but mainly, he is a coward. I will bet all the personal lubricant in the S.F.V… that after we killed Narfi, he ran straight back to papa's skirts."</p><p>Sam looks at Gabe with a "what the hell?" look on his face, "So he and Loki will be together. That's great. How do we find them?"</p><p>"Uh, they're about a… 5-minute drive from here. Penthouse of the Ophidian Hotel."</p><p>"Seriously?" Sam looks at him, thinking he's joking.</p><p>"You've known this whole time?"</p><p>"Sure Deano. That's what Loki does. He rolls into a dump town, finds the seediest motel, then uses some mojo to give it his patented Cinderella treatment. Loki has his fun, then he moves on. I've been tracking him since Amarillo."</p><p>"And you didn't go after him. Why?"</p><p>"Cause that's… ah… For the most satisfying retributive experience, everyone knows you don't take on the Big Bad from the jump. You work up to him, like so." Gabriel hands Dean a piece of paper.</p><p>"What am I lookin' at?"</p><p>"You-- you've never seen a kill list before? Wow. Hmm. Okay. There's Fenrir, Narfi, Sleipnir, and then last but not least, Loki. I'm killing all of his sons in order. And then, when he's got nothing left, I take him out."</p><p>"This is so stupid."</p><p>Gabriel snatches the list from Dean's hands and walks over to sam, showing him instead. he turns to dean as sam observes it. "Really? Is it? 'Cause let me tell you something. Seven years is a long-ass time for me to plan my own personal brand of vengeance. So if you guys aren't gonna get onboard..."</p><p>"No, no, no. We're onboard. Right, Dean?" Sam puts his hand of Gabes shoulder to calm him. Dean groans but doesnt notice the way Gabe tenses up.</p><p>"I'm sorry. What was that?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Peachy. So here's what we're gonna do. We go in, we kill Sleipnir, and then, we surprise Big Daddy in the penthouse. Easy peasy like a breeze-y."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>The boys pull up to the Ophidian Hotel. Before they come to a stop, there's a popping sound that came from outside the car.</p><p>"Son of a Bitch."</p><p>"What?" Sam turns to his brother.</p><p>"I think something popped my damn tire. Dont worry baby, ill fix you right up."</p><p>"Ok, what the fu-"</p><p>"You stay in here douchebag, don't want someone reconizing you and wrecking my car... or my brother." Deans cuts him off, turning to the backseat pointing at Gabriel.</p><p>Sam scoffs and starts to climb out of the passenger seat.</p><p>"Oh no. You stay here too Sammy."</p><p>"What, why?!"</p><p>"Don't want you running off on your own."</p><p>Without another word, Dean slams his door closed and goes to check out one of the back tires.</p><p>"Hiya Sammy." Gabe climed into the front seat and smirked at Sam.</p><p>Sam shakes his head then nods, "Gabe."</p><p>He pointed at the taller being as the smile on his face grew, "You called me Gabe!"</p><p>"Yeah, and? Dean calls you that all the time."</p><p>"Yeah well thats Dean y'know... always with the annoying nicknames for everyone."</p><p>"No... I'm pretty sure thats you. If you dont want me to call you that, you could've just told me"</p><p>"What? No, no... its fine if you do, its just Dean."</p><p>Sam looked at him confused.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>They had locked eyes and starting doing one of those things Sam complained so much about that Cas and Dean did.</p><p>"Alright Sammy, I'll have to fix her later. Lets go." Dean opens the passenger door to deliver his message.</p><p>Sam quickly looked away when he heard the door open.</p><p>"Let's go then." He awkwardly got out of the car, Gabriel leaving out the other door. </p><p>Dean gave them both a suspicious look but brushed it off, walking into the building.</p><p>The boys walked into the elevator after following the 3 other men down a corridor.</p><p>"One last thing, just so we're clear. Take out the bodyguards, take out the bystanders, whatever. But when it comes to Sleipnir and Loki, I’m the one who delivers the coup de grace. I want my beautiful face to be the last thing that they see."</p><p>"Okay, no, you know what? No more plans, no more rules. You want Loki dead on the ground? That's what you're gonna get."</p><p>Gabriel glares at Dean. The elevator door opens and Slepinir and his gaurds turn around.</p><p>"Get him!" the demi-god points at the boys</p><p>Gabe quickly snaps, the lights going out. The only illumination that shows is the rapid fire of guns. When the lights flicker back on, Gabe has found Sleipnir, wooden sword pushed to his chest.</p><p>"Please." He holds out his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Awww," Gabriel makes a sad face before pushing the wooden sword through his chest. Sam looks around and notices Dean is gone.</p><p>"Dean? Dean! He left."</p><p>"Ah. Big bros, right? Always think they know best."</p><p>"The penthouse. He went after Loki!"</p><p>"No. No, Loki's mine!" Gabriel runs out towards the room.</p><p>"Wait Gabriel!" Sam runs after Gabe but finds him nowhere to be seeen, so he goes to where he knows Dean is.</p><p>When Sam finds him, he immidiately shoots at Loki who is across from his brother.</p><p>"No, no, no! It's Loki magic. He's a hologram."</p><p>"All right, if we can't kill him, we gotta kill the real Loki."</p><p>The boys run down the halls, following the sounds of the voices.</p><p>"You don't have my wooden sword?" The man sounded like Gabriel, but Sam knew it wasn't.</p><p>"No. Wanted to do this one old school." That one was Gabe.</p><p>"Mm. With your… “archangel” powers that you wasted for a human? This is for my father."</p><p>There's a loud thump as Gabriel hits the wall, being thrown by Loki</p><p>"You think you're some… poor, innocent victim? Gabriel, with his deadbeat daddy and his mean older brothers. “Who will help me?” “Who will save me?” I did! But you… you couldn't keep one promise. And then you had the audacity to ask me to help you again?! You think I deserve to die for your spinelessness?! That my sons deserved to die?!"</p><p>Sam and Dean finally find them, just as Loki throws Gabe against the wall for a second time. Sam tries to step between them but Dean holds him back. "No Sam, you know this isnt your fight."</p><p>He groans lookinging away then spots the sword, "Dean the sword! Give him the sword!"</p><p>Dean lets go of Sam to grab the sword and slide it over to Gabriel. He swoops down to get it and switches places with Loki, the sword now at his chest.</p><p>"Of course, of course you would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Face it, old friend, you're a joke. You're a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing. And in the end, that's exactly what you'll die for."</p><p>"You first." Gabriel stabs him, then turns to nod at the boys, locking eyes with Sam. "We're done here"</p><p>***</p><p>They've gotten back outside, heading towards the Impala.  </p><p>"Listen… I know you two weren't the, uh, eagerest of beavers when it came to helping me out back there, so, uh… I-I just wanna say… thanks. So… this other world Michael… how we doing this?"</p><p>Sam looks at Gabe with a small smile, "Wait, you're… actually gonna help us?"</p><p>"Yeah, no tricks?" Dean adds in.</p><p>"A deal is a deal. And if I'm being perfectly honest, tricks are for kids."</p><p>Dean nods then goes to take a look at his car. Sam takes a few steps closer to Gabe, hands in his pockets. "Hey… How you feeling? Now that… you… "</p><p>"Got my sweet, sweet vengeance on?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I guess."</p><p>Gabe holds his hands out to his side, "Swell, Sam. I'm a whole new guy."</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>Dean walks back to the two, "I'm going to have to get some spare parts, those dicks mustve set some kind of trap."</p><p>Sam nods, about to go into the car.</p><p>"Uh, Sam and I will stay here... y'know,  clean up a little?"</p><p>Dean turns to them, "You sure?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, uh, go ahead," Sam gives a small wave as he watched him set off.</p><p>***</p><p>Sam and Gabe both walked up to where the fight happened, "So, where do you wanna st-"</p><p>Gabriel snapped and everything was perfect the way it was before, "Done." he smiled up at him.</p><p>"Wait... could'nt you done this yourself?"</p><p>"What? You dont wanna hang out with me?"</p><p>Sam let out a small chuckle and matched the pace Gabe was walking down the corridor. "So..."</p><p>"Sam, why were are you being so nice?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean today... ever since I got back really. You've taken care of me, helped me, even gone against your brother for me."</p><p>"I just wanted you to get  back on your feet y'know? So you're ready to fight. Dean says we could really use your help."</p><p>Gabe took a long hard look at him, "No, theres something else." </p><p>He started staring into Sam's eyes, trying to search within his soul what he was hiding from him. </p><p>Sam turned away for a second, taking in a deep sigh.</p><p>"Sam-?"</p><p>Gabe barley got the word out of his mouth before Sam swooped down and met their lips together. Gabe let out a little shocked breath before giving in, tangling his hands in the long brown hair to deepen their kiss.</p><p>"Sammy?" Gabriel quickly pushed Sam away from him when he heard Dean's voice. He snapped his fingers before the Winchester could see the mess of Sam's hair he had made and the kiss swolen lips.</p><p>"Hey guys, everything taken care of?"</p><p>"Yup! Great work on the car Dean-o." He shot a pair of finger guns at Dean, getting back a strange look him before he turned to go back to the impala.</p><p>Gabe only glanced back at Sam, who was slightly panting, before he followed after Dean outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beat the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Winchesters, Angelic siblings, and Rowena work on getting to the apocalypse world.<br/>(Once again, sorry for the sloppy writing, this is just a story I'm trying to post quickly)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam jolts awake from his dream. Another one about Jack and Mary being home. He groaned, wiping his hands over his face and reaching over to shut off his alarm.</p><p>"Bad dream?"</p><p>Sam jumped and reached under his pillow for his gun.</p><p>"Woah there Samshine!" Gabriel stepped out of the shadowy corner, his arms out at his sides to show he's harmless, "Its just me."</p><p>"Geez, just dont... don't do that, alright?"</p><p>Gabe shrugs.</p><p>"Didn't Cas help you get settled into a room?"</p><p>Gabe sat on the bed, "I got bored."</p><p>Sam stared at him with tired eyes then layed back down</p><p>"Oh come on, rise and shine Sammy!"</p><p>Sam sat straight up and out of his bed, going to leave the room, "Don't say that, please."</p><p>Gabe sat there alone and confused, watching Sam leave with a tilted head. </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam walked out into the war room with a  few of his things. Rowena and Dean were already packing and preparing things for the trip. Cas walked into the room.</p><p>"Hey Cas, have you talked to Gabriel this morning?"</p><p>He nodded, "Said he wanted to extract his grace in private. I left him in Dean's room."</p><p>"What? No!" Dean turned to Cas with a shoked look.</p><p>"You left the man in the room? As in you were already in there?" Rowena looked up from her mixing bowl.</p><p>"I-" Cas looks at Rowena with a blank face.</p><p>Gabe walks into the room, taking the spotlight off of Cas and Dean, "Here it is! The final ingredient -- a fresh serving of archangel grace."</p><p>He places the vile down on the table</p><p>"This is what you call a serving?" Rowena gives him a sour look and points to her bowl of the other ingredients, "The ratio will be off!"</p><p>"That is the jet fuel of divine emissions. It’ll be more than enough to get the job done."</p><p>Sam looks at Gabe with a 'yeah, real mature' face.</p><p>Rowena shrugs and begins to cast the spell. When the portal appears, they prepare to leave, but it disappears before they can step in.</p><p>"Okay." Dean looks at Cas.</p><p>"Well, that was...fast."</p><p>"Very, very fast." Sam looked over to Gabe who's eyes were wide.</p><p>"One could even say premature." Rowena had an 'I told you so' look on her face.</p><p>"Um...I thought it would be enough." Gabriel looks over to where the protal was in disbelief. </p><p>"All right, great. What do we do now?" Sam patted Gabe on the shoulder, reasuring him.</p><p>"Hell if I know." Dean put his bag down with a huff.</p><p>"You do know. We all do. We need archangel grace. Gabriel’s obviously running a little low, and we don’t know how long it’ll take him to recover. So that leaves exactly one source on Earth."</p><p>Sam takes a step back towards Gabriel. "No."</p><p>"I don’t like it either, but there is no other way." Cas turns towards Rowena whodoesn't completely understand what he's saying yet, "We need Lucifer." </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam finally agrees with Cas and Dean, Lucifer seems to be the only way. "I still don't like this... but ok."</p><p>Dean smiles, giving him a thumbs up. "Well lets get to it then!"</p><p>Dean leaves the kitchen first, cas following close behind. Sam took a deep breath, trying to surpress any flashbacks of Lucifer. "Come on Sam, you can do this. He shook out his hands and grabbed his bag, going to follow after Cas</p><p>*   *    *</p><p>"Guys?" Dean looks around the room confused.</p><p>"Oh!  Rowena stumbled out from behind the bookshelf, pushing her hair down, trying to fix it.</p><p>"Uh?" Dean narrows his eyes trying to figure out what's going on.</p><p>"Hey!" Gabriel stood up from behind the bookshelf, fixing his clothes and hair. He steps up around to the front, holding a book trying to cover any evidence of their actions. </p><p>Cas and Dean look confused, the angel's head tilted. But Sam stared at Gabriel in disbelief, a slight glare in his eyes.</p><p>"Uh…we were just…"</p><p>"Reading. Books. Here in the, uh, library."</p><p>Dean has a 'you’ve got to be kidding me look' on his face, while Sam’s jaw has dropped. Gabriel tried hard to look away from Sam's confusion but he couldn't. "Which is the room we’re in right now."</p><p>"Did you boys arrive at a… decision." Rowena tries to  change the subject, taking 3 big steps away from the archangel.</p><p>Dean looks to Cas for guidance, but the angel had somehow suddenly found his shoes facinating. Looking back at the two, Dean points a thumb at his brother. "Sam has a plan."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Rowena and Gabriel come out of the bar, Gabe dragging his brother along. "You know you could help?"</p><p>Rowena just ignores Gabriel and climbs into the passenger seat of the impala</p><p>"Thats... nevermind." Sam looks back at Rowena taking his spot in the front.</p><p>Gabe tosses Lucifer onto the ground in front of Sam, "One devil for Mr. good-looking."</p><p>Sam just scoffs, rolling his eyes. Cas and Dean work together to stuff Lucifer into the trunk. The dark haired angel gets into the Impala behind Dean, Gabe slides into the middle, leaving Sam to scrunch into the seat next to him, behind Rowena. He sighs slowly making his way to the car.</p><p>"This is great," Sam whispers to himself before sitting down and slamming the door.</p><p>"It's a little crowded back here," Cas shifts around.</p><p>"Well alright princess," Gabriel shoots a bitchface towards Cas and scoots closer to Sam. </p><p>"We'll be back in a few hours." Dean looks back at Cas through his rearview mirror.</p><p>Sam groans, uncomfortably shifting his long legs. All of a sudden, he realizes how exhausted he is from continuously waking from nightmaress all week. He yawns a few times, his eyes closing without his consent. Even with Dean's obnoxious music, Sam falls asleep in minutes.</p><p>Gabriel tenses up when he feels something fall onto his shoulder. When he rembers Lucifer is knocked out and in the trunk of the car, he relaxes to see it's just Sam. </p><p>He stares at Sam for awhile. He switches between looking at his features and gazing into his soul. About an hour later, Gabriel finally looks away, of course after tucking a strand of hair behind the humans ear and smiling. He let himself shift so he could lean comfortably onto him.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Sam... hey Sammy."</p><p>Sam wakes up to Gabriel poking  his forehead. "Come on Sammy, Dean probably needs help getting the door."</p><p>Sam rubs his eyes sitting up straight and staring at Gabe, "Oh, ok... sorry for falling asleep on you."</p><p>"Actual it's f-"</p><p>Sam leaves, closing the door since the other side is open. Gabriel sighs, annoyed, </p><p>"Yeah, it's actually fine Sam." He throws up his hands and huffs, leaving the impala</p><p>*   *   *  </p><p>After some struggling, Cas and Dean were able to drag Lucifer into the library. They of course took their chance to mock him when he woke up. The Seraphim had been the one to slit his throat for the continuous grace, Sam and Rowena noticably keeping some distance from the devil. The witch opens the portal and suggests she stays back to keep an eye on Lucifer.</p><p>"Ready?" With a nod from Dean, Sam steps into the portal. After one glance back at his imprisoned brother, Gabriel walks through, then Cas, then Dean.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam falls out  first, followed by the others in the same order they entered. Dean is the only one who doesn't tumble down the hill, he catches himself and trots down to where Cas landed, halfway down.</p><p>"Everyone ok?" He offers a hand to Cas, helping him up.</p><p>Sam and Gabriel stop tumbling. When Sam sits up he glances down with a uneasy look. Gabe sits up abruptly when he comes to a halt, realizing he had landed with his face planted in his crotch. Dean raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p>"Oh boy... sorry," Gabriel scrambles to his feet and helps up Sam, clearing his troat. "Yeah. Well, that was...fun. I could’ve used a heads up about this landing site."</p><p>"Yeah. Thought we’d get spit out in the same spot, but this isn’t it. All right, well Charlie -- the other Charlie -- said that Mary and Jack have an outpost in Dayton." Dean and Cas met the other two a the bottom of the hill.</p><p>"Okay. Let’s get our bearings and head that way. Cas, where are we?" </p><p> Cas closes his eyes, trying to get the answer to Sam's question, "Uh, Kentucky. Northeast Kentucky. Or what used to be Kentucky."</p><p>"Which means that’s north. Okay, so Dayton’s that way. Roughly. Two days by foot but...that way." Dean points several directions.</p><p>"All right." Sam nods, looking in the final direction Dean pointed at.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>While the group is headed off towards Dayton, they hear a scream.</p><p>"Not our world, not our problem?"</p><p>Dean glares at Gabe and runs in the direction of the scream. There's a girl, a vamp, and a man. Sam ends up cutting the head off, introducing themselves, and deciding to move along with them, groups are better right?</p><p>The two people, Maggie and Floyd show the boys to a shortcut they found, that just so happens to be crawling with vamps.</p><p>"All right. Here’s the plan. Stay close, keep walking. Anything moves, kill it." He guestures to Maggie, "Stay close with the group."</p><p>"Let’s do this!" Dean pulls out a machete and opens the entrance.</p><p>The journey through the Morehead Tunnel begins. After a few false alarms and a few vamps, the group finds themselves at a blocked passageway.</p><p>"We got a blocked passage here, need to move some rocks." </p><p>Cas and Gabe get to the job at Dean's call, being the strongest of them all.</p><p>"Guys?" Maggie looks around, her breath growing more rapid.</p><p>Sam and Floyd both look into the side tunnels. </p><p>"Dean?" He hopes the rustling is only his brother.</p><p>"Sam?" Dean thinks he's only checking in until he hears Maggie scream.</p><p>"Floyd!"</p><p>Dean comes rushing in, ready to fight the vampires. Floyd was already gone and being dragged off, so the hunter tended to Maggie, easily saving her from the vampires.</p><p>"Shit..." Sam looks around then gets attacked by vamps from all around, trying to fight them off the best he can. He looks up at everyone and sees that Gabriel had just ran in, staring at the scene in horror. The second he let himself get distractes, the monsters got ahold of him, grabbing his hair and arms. </p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>"Dean!" </p><p> The brothers call out for each other.</p><p>Just as he yells out, a vamp bites deep into his neck, hitting an arteriey. Sam begins to loose his balance as the monsters start to drag him away.</p><p>"Sam! " Gabriel runs after him, fighting off the few vampires that try to stop him. He can hear Dean not to far behind, also yelling for Sam.</p><p>"Dean! Dean.. he's gone." Cas had stopped Dean from following the archangel.</p><p>The loud footsteps behind Gabe stops, but he keeps going.</p><p>"Gabriel stop!" Castiel had left Dean's side for a second to go after his brother. He grabbed him by the shoulder and holds firmly.</p><p>"He's gone, brother."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"We don't have time!"</p><p>Gabriel stops and turns around, Dean is on the floor, staring down the tunnel with empty eyes.</p><p>"We have to go, Gabriel... we cant save him." Gabriel stares at him for a second longer, eyes glassy. Then he looks back ta Dean then curses.</p><p>"Dammit! None of this would've happened if we just... fuck!" Gabriel aggressivly ran his hands through his hair and went back to the blocked path. He started bashing at the wall until it eventually gave in, ignoring his bloodied knuckles and leaving without waiting for the others. </p><p>Cas watched his brother sadly as he crouched down next to Dean, holding out his hand. "Come on Dean, we need to keep moving"</p><p>Dean silently took his hand, standing up with him. Castiel expected him to storm off the way Gabriel did, but doesn't mind when the hunter stays right next to him, not seprating their hands.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> After a silent walk, the group comes to a halt where angel wardings are present. Gabriel takes one look at his brother, then finds the sigils, melting them off the trees.</p><p>"Castiel?" The group turns to the voice. Mary comes out of the trees, smiling when she sees Dean. "How did you find us?"</p><p>She pulls Dean into a hug, when looking back at him, her eyes droop. "Where's Sam?"</p><p>With that, a single tear drops from Dean's eye, Mary letting out a soft shocked gasp. She just brings Dean back into the hug, staying silent.</p><p>After making it back to the camp, Castiel delivers the news to Jack.</p><p>"No, he can’t be dead. He can’t be dead."</p><p>Castiel puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder but he shrugs it off. "Jack, I --"</p><p>"Couldn’t you bring him back?" He turns to Gabriel. "Why didn’t you bring him back?"</p><p>"I can't kid! If I could've done it back there the second he was killed! I'm sorry... I'm not strong enough." Gabriel quickly swipes away a tear from his face. Castiel puts his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>"Jack... If we could’ve, we would’ve. I’m so sorry."</p><p>A few people of the camp go on alert when they hear a rustle in the woods. They all prepare any weapons until Mary orders them to put their firearms down.</p><p>"Sam!" Jack jumps up to go join the group.</p><p>He slowly walks over to Mary, being embraced by a warm hug. Sam can't get himself to meet Mary's eyes.</p><p>"What is it Sam?"</p><p>He closes his eyes when a second set of steps comes in.</p><p>"No," Castiel's voice is stern with hatred.</p><p>"Sam..." Gabriel has now joined the group, not sure who's apearance to be more shocked at, Sam or his brother.</p><p>"Hello son."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exodus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Sam and Lucifer back, the Winchesters nd others make their way baack to their own world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer walks towards the group, a smile on his face. Dean turns towards Gabriel, ordering him to kill his brother. Lucifer is cocky, he knows Gabe isn't strong enough. The commotion clearly upsets Jack, he quickly flies away, everyone looking where he once was in shock.</p><p>"Well great, now we know what he does when hes upset. Way to go dad!" Dean throws his hands up in frustration.</p><p>Gabe glares at both Dean and Lucifer and huffs, "I'll go after him." he gives Sam another sad look before turning and running off.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>The group questions Lucifer, he notifies them that they have about 31 hours, Dean sets a timer.</p><p>"I don't understand all the hostility. You... need... me. I am a walking weapon. I know this Michael. Heck, I beat him. So how 'bout a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T?"</p><p>"In case your innate evil overwhelms this new found team spirit, you won’t mind wearing these then, will you. You’re not at full power. They should hold you." Cas walks over to Dean, unzipping his backpack and pulling out some enochian cuffs.</p><p>Lucifer rolls his eyes and holds out his arms. "Slam 'em on"</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam and Dean are finally alone in a small house area. "Hey. Listen, I’m sorry about all this."</p><p>"Are you good?"</p><p>"I’m alive. Yeah."</p><p>"Well, then you got nothing to apologize for." Dean pulls his little brother into a tight hug. Patting his back a few times and sighing. "I thought I’d lost you, man."</p><p>Dean pulls away and looks at his brither for a second, making sure its actually Sam. "Hey, you might want to talk to Gabriel when he gets back."</p><p>Sam sighs, letting out a small nod. They get back to focusing on buisness.</p><p>"What are we gonna do about Lucifer?"</p><p>"I’ll handle him." Dean gives him an unsure look. "I will, Dean. Let me handle him."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Lucifer walks over to Mary, being guided by Castiel. "Hey, mama. Miss me?"</p><p>Mary says nothing but punches Lucifer in the face, full force. He takes a few steps back, surprised.</p><p>"That’s a yes?"</p><p>"Let’s go!" Cas pulls his older brother away, Sam and Dean trying not to laugh, coming around the corner just in time to see their mother punch the devil.</p><p>"Nice shot."</p><p>"Yeah. No kidding. Hey, um, we really should go look for Jack and get back home before it’s too late."</p><p>"I, uh...Boys, um...About that. I’m not going back."</p><p>"I’m sorry. What?"</p><p>Mary explains to her sons why she has to stay. Dean being upset about it, but Sam agrees easily. </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>A lot happens. Lucifer talks to Jack, he listens. Dean and Sam find a way to convince Mary to come back with them, that is them bringing back all of the refugees. Cas is uneased by Lucifer being two faced with Jack. </p><p>After a lot of convincing, Mary gets the group to set off to Bobby. </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas are all shocked that Jack wants to talk to his biological father. Sam and Cas except it, knowing he would have questions, but Dean is mad, and won't except it.</p><p>They head off, Mary and Dean leading the group, Cas and Lucifer in the middle so everyone could keep an eye on him. Jack was continuously asking questions, so Sam stayed towards the outside middle to monitor.</p><p> "Angels!"</p><p>The group came to a halt as they saw Gabriel run out of the trees. He was headed to the front of the group until he saw Sam and changed his path, planting himself in front of the taller man and pulling out his angel blade. </p><p>"Kill them on my command." The angel in comand holds up his hand.</p><p>A snap is heard and all of the angels turn to dust. Everyone turns back to where the snap was heard with one swift movement.</p><p>"Oh yeah, about the cuffs -- I knew they wouldn’t hold me in this world. Long story short, I didn’t want your impotence to get awkward, so I just went along." The cuffs melt off of Lucifers wrists, "You’re welcome. Welcome. Right? Don’t...thank me at once."</p><p>Lucifer nudges Jack with a smile "See. Team player."</p><p>Sam rolls his eyes at the archangel and turns back to start moving again. He notices that Gabe is in front of him</p><p>"Hey Sam... you- you're alive, and well, right?" Sam nods and moves his way to the back of the group next to Maggie. "Alrighty then."</p><p>Gabriel moves next to his brothers, he turns to Cas, then looks back at Sam for a second, " I think I need to have a word with Sammy."</p><p>Cas nods as Gabe turns to Sam, jerking his head to signal he's moving to the back of the group. Sam almost rolls his eyes, but follows him then comes to a stop.</p><p>"What"</p><p>" Are you mad?"</p><p>" No, of course I'm not, you just had sex with Rowena and I'm peachy."</p><p>"So yes?"</p><p>Sam looks at the group who has continued to walk, leaving them alone. "Yes I'm mad! I kissed you two days ago and you think I'd just be fine with this?"</p><p>"Wait you really meant that?"</p><p>"Obviously! I dont just kiss people just to kiss someone! Do you?"  </p><p>"Well uh yeah... I've had tons of kisses with random people."</p><p>"So I'm just some random person?"</p><p>"No! No, that's not what I meant I just... I dunno."</p><p>"Whatever," Sam starts to walk away, but Gabe grabs his wrist.</p><p>"Wait no Sam, look, Rowena meant nothing, ok? I didn't even kiss her!"</p><p>Sam agressivly pushed back Gabe's hair to reveal a small bruise, "Yeah, really?"</p><p>"That was all her- I didn't engage in any of that."</p><p>"You know what Gabriel just leave it, ok? I'm done with this." </p><p>"Sam!" He groans then runs after Sam who had once again made his move back with the group. "I don't wanna just leave this!"</p><p>"No, I get it. I should've known you don't take these kinds of things seriously."</p><p>Gabriel makes an angry noise then plants his hands on both sides of Sam's face. He glares at him for a second then pulls him into an rough kiss. "That serious enough for ya?"</p><p>A few group memebers stopped to look back with shocked faces, but minded their buisness.</p><p>"I already lost you once today, I'm not letting it happen again."</p><p>Gabe mumbles underneath his breath, taking Sam by the hand and pulling him back to the front of the group where their brothers are. Dean doesnt notice their return but Cas does.</p><p>"I assume you two have settled your rivalry?"</p><p>Gabe snorts at his choice of words and nods. Cas raises an eyebrow at their still clasped hands and Sam's smiling face but says nothing. "Yeah... were all good now."</p><p>Sam sighs happily, the rest of the way to Singers Salvage was as smooth as being in an apocalypse world could ever be.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Sam and Dean look at the base uncomfortably, Bobby's old home looks entirely different. Gabriel gives Sam's hand a squeeze when he sees how uneasy he is. </p><p>Gabe notices Lucifer go off on his own with Jack. He pats Sam on the shoulder and gestures in their direction. Sam looks over then nods at Gabriel, him silently leaving over to the two.</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>Sam turns to his brother, his smile fading. "What?"</p><p>He flails his arms at Gabriel, "You were all uptight with him not too long ago and now you two are suddenly good?"</p><p>Sam shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs, looking around to watch Bobby come towards them, "Yeah."</p><p>Bobby reatched them cutting off Dean's confusion. He asked them a few questions while Dean wondered what was going on with the two. </p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Some time went by. A rescue mission for other Charlie and Ketch, rebooting an old bus, and convincing a group of 25+ people to get on and head to some unknown world.</p><p>In a seperate car, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Jack. Dean sits in the front, driving the jeep with Jack sitting next to him. Gabe and Sam take the seats in the back, watching behind them to make sure they aren't getting followed.</p><p>"Everything all right?" He turns to Gabe who tilts his head.</p><p>"I think so?"</p><p>"I mean, that conversation you had with Lucifer seemed to have quite the emotional effect on him."</p><p>Gabriel shrugs leaning back, "Luci needed the truth, I guess he just could't handle it."</p><p>Sam nodded sitting back into a less tense position. For the rest of the way to the portal, they sat there in silence, shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, go, go, go, everyone." Dean is by the portal, leading the refugees in.</p><p>"I'll stick back to make sure everyone gets through." Cas comes upbehind the hunter.</p><p>"Nope, go on Happy Meal, I'm not giving you an oppourtunity to die again."</p><p>Cas stops to glare at Dean, "And you get one?"</p><p>He sighs and points to Mary, "Make sure my mom gets through, Okay?"</p><p>Cas sighs then nods, giving a firm pat onto Dean's shoulder and leaving with Mary.</p><p>"Come on, lets go guys!" Sam guesture to a group of 3 people.</p><p>They come towards the portal when they are blown up by Micheal, "Hello gentlemen."</p><p>Micheal gets into a fight with his younger brother, Lucifer ends up losing, being thrown against a tree and staying on the ground.</p><p>"Go, I can but you some time"</p><p>"What? Gabriel no." Sam puts his hand on the shorter being's shoulder.</p><p>"I've been running all my life... its time to stop."</p><p>"Wait- Gabe."</p><p>Gabriel slips out of Sam's grasp and steps in front of Micheal, "Could it be, Gabriel?"</p><p>Gabe takes a deep breath, pulling out his angel blade, he turns back to the Winchesters, "Go!"</p><p>Micheal steps forward smiling as he pulls out his blade.</p><p>Dean tries to tug his brother towards the portal, but eventually stops to watch the two archangel brothers fight.</p><p>Micheal fires a few blows to Gabriel's face, the younger angel only getting a few hits in. Micheal ends up forcing Gabriel to drop his blade.</p><p>"Gabriel, no!" Sam works his way out of his brother' grip and runs over to Gabe.</p><p>"Sammy, stop it!" </p><p>Sam ignores Dean's command and grabs Gabriel by the arm, giving one hard tug to try and get him out of Micheal's restraints. All the while, Micheal is delivering his final blow of his blade.</p><p>Gabriel cries out in pain. Sam doesn't know what happened, but he just picks up the archangel bridal style and books it to the portal. "Let's go Dean!"</p><p>Dean nods, making his brother go first. Lucifer comes up, trying to go around Dean who is blocking the way.</p><p>"Dean, what are you doing man? I'm hurt!"</p><p>"How did you think this would end?" Dean shoves Lucifer onto Micheal, knocking them both down. He takes the opening to go through the portal, it closing behind him.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>"Dean!" Cas keeps Dean from falling over when he returns home. Dean smiles, they made it back.</p><p>"Oh f- ow..."</p><p>Sam looks down at Gabriel, searching for what's wrong, "What? What happened?"</p><p>"I think he got my arm... pretty bad."</p><p>Sam quickly nods, then makes his way through the crowd, "Hey, out of the way!" Sam is loud enough so everyone can hear him over the chatter. They all stop and glance over to him, stopping to stare for a second but clearing a path. "Dean, Cas, get me some things."</p><p>Both know exactly what to do even with the small amount of detail. Sam joggs into his room, laying Gabriel on his bed and going to investigave the wound. He takes his poket knife to cut off the clothes around it and winces.</p><p>"Hey Gabe, stay awake now, right?"</p><p>Gabriel turns his head to look at the wound, it's leaking grace and blood at a fast pace.</p><p>"Oh shit... well that's no good..." His head falls limply to the pillow.</p><p>"Gabe? Gabriel! Cas, Dean! I need you guys in here now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let the Good Times roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel recovers from being stabbed by his brother. Pretty short, Micheal doesn't take Dean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This should help, Seraphim cannot do much for Archangel Grace though."</p><p>Sam looked down at Gabriel concerned, he was sleeping now, the grimace on his face had disappeared, "Ok... I'll stay here, you two go help out the refugees."</p><p>Dean nodded and left. Cas took one last look and turned to leave, clearly uneasy with the idea of leaving his brother wounded.</p><p>"Its ok Cas, I've got him."</p><p>He closed the door on his way out, not wanting any others to wander in.</p><p>Once the two were left alone,  Sam crawled onto the edge of the bed and sat next to him, pushing a few strands of hair out of Gabe's face.</p><p>"You're still here?" Gabe's voice was quiet, his eyes still closed. He chuckled a bit while the hair tickled his face.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I thought you were mad."</p><p>"I- uh... no, not right now." Sam layed down next to Gabriel, being careful not to move the bed too much, effecting his arm. Gabe opened his eyes and shot a glare at him, groaning. "What?"</p><p>Gabe grabbed him with his free arm and pulled Sam over onto his chest, not letting him go.</p><p>"Gabe! What if Dean comes back, he'll kill you!" Sam stuggled in his grip for a few seconds, Gabe laughing knowing that the human is no match for archangel strength.</p><p>He let out a sigh and flopped back down onto Gabe, snuggling closer.</p><p>"Your brother will kill me, huh?"</p><p>"Well if youre already gonna be an ass might as well"</p><p>Gabe laughed, getting a playful punch from Sam. They settled, a comfortable silence filling the room for a few minutes, only the sounds of chatter and laughing coming from outside the door.</p><p>"Hey Sammy?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Y'know I'm sorry, right?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Everything."</p><p>Sam now looked up at him, staring into what he could see of the whiskey eyes in the dim lighting of the room. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, "You know... Crawford Hall, Mystery Spot, TV Land, Elysian Fields..." He pauses for a moment, "... Rowena."</p><p>Sam stares at him then laughs.</p><p>"Hey! This is a very heartfelt apology!"</p><p>"You really think I'm mad at you for all that? Well except Rowena, that-"</p><p>"-THAT was a misunderstanding!"</p><p>"Yeah sure." He laughed again and leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of Gabe's mouth.</p><p>"I understand Mystery Spot and TV Land... just trying to teach a lesson in your special douchebag way. Just why Crawford Hall?"</p><p>"Introducing myself to the one and only Winchesters! Plus, I thought you were cute."</p><p>"Oh shut up." Sam lightly shoves Gabriel who wraps his arm tightly around his waist.</p><p>"What? I'm not lying."</p><p>"You think Elysian Fields was your fault? Gabriel the only thing you did there was help us"</p><p>"Well I obviously could've done more-"</p><p>"Look, if it wasn't for you, Dean and I would've probably been dead. The only things I didn't... entirely approve of was-"</p><p>"-Kali and the porno."</p><p>Sam nodded a little, "What happend between you and Kali?"</p><p>"Hey, that was only me trying to keep Loki's cover from being blown, thats his girl. I didn't even like the chick, boy was she a hothead."</p><p>Sam let out an amused scoff, "Yeah, and the porno?"</p><p>"Wish it was you Sammy," He threw a wink at Sam.</p><p>Before Sam coud protest, a wave of exhastion hit him.</p><p>"Sleep now Sammy, you need it."</p><p>"Did you... did you do that?"</p><p>Gabe snorted, shoving Sam's pointing hand away, "Or maybe you just haven't slept in days?"</p><p>Sam shrugged yawning, "Doubt it" He then pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel's temple and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Sweet dreams Sammy"</p><p>*    *    *</p><p>Dean had finally gotten a place secure for all the refugees. A few more known ones staying in the empty rooms of the bunker, majority finding other places for hunters. </p><p>He stretched and yawned, just hanging up his last phone call to confirm everyone was alright. "Alrighty mom, that's the last of them."</p><p>"Everyone's safe?"</p><p>"Eveyone's safe"</p><p>"And Jack? I know he was... upset"</p><p>Cas walked in, "Jack is sleeping, he needs to recharge his grace. No need to worry, he's just confused, I'll talk to him in the morning."</p><p>Mary nodded, walking over to her son and pulling him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. She waved to Cas, "Goodnight Castiel, Dean."</p><p>Cas nodded at Mary, she smiled and left, the sound of her door closing echoing in the hallway.</p><p>"I suggest we check on Gabriel"</p><p>Dean nods, groaning because he's clearly tired. He passes the angel and walks down to Sam's room, cracking the door open slightly, "Oh Son of a Bitch, you have got to be kidding me."</p><p>Dean walks away from the door for a second, his hands on his head. Cas comes over, opening the door all the way with a tilted head, not being aware of the light pouring in. "Really man? Your brother and Sammy? That dick must have-"</p><p>Cas cuts off Dean from walking into the room with a laugh.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Cas just shakes his head and takes Dean's hand. Pulling him out of the doorway and closing the door quietly. Cas laughes one more time then takes Dean to his room, shutting off the lights and leaving the bunker in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>